Dancing a Forbidden Dance
by Sevental
Summary: Jasper is on his way to his room when he spots Henry doing a strange new dance. Taking interest, he decides to learn a few moves himself and figures out how to use them to his advantage. Henry/Jasper, Slash, M/M


Disclaimer: This is beginning to annoy me. I own none of the characters.

Note: Third story. Read & Review! (Jasper/Henry, Slash, M/M)

Jasper had to do all he could to control himself when he stumbled upon Henry in his room, wearing nothing but a skirt of some kind dancing to some sort of ethnic jingle. He stood there mesmerized by his hips as they shook to the rhythm of the music.

_'Holy smokes.' _He thought to himself. _'When did that happen? Okay, it's no big deal. Walk in, act surprised, perhaps throw in a look of modest disgust for good measure. I can do this.' _

"Hey Hen-, whoa, what are you doing?" he said, trying to sound as natural as he possibly could. But he couldn't help himself from wandering over to where Henry stood at the center of the room and seating himself on the bed to get a better view of this treat.

"Hey, Jasper," Henry replied coolly, not losing a shred of composure. "Just trying something new."

"As always," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, no. You haven't lived till you've tried belly dancing. It's an ancient art form that began as a traditional Middle-Eastern dance. In fact, the term "belly dancing" is one made popular by Western society. Its actual title is "raqs sharqi". Ironically, although it's known as "belly dancing", the hips are the most aggressively used part of the body."

Jasper certainly had no problem believing this. His eyes were still glued to Henry's hips, following their every motion, soaking in the fluidity and command he possessed over them.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to try it as well?" Henry asked. "I bought an outfit just for you." He held up a smaller skirt-like article of clothing.

"Is that all? It's a bit. .revealing, don't you think?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Well, no. You still get to keep your boxers. Unless you-,"

"I'll take it."

Jasper removed his shirt and jeans and slipped on the skirt Henry handed him.

"Well, you've definitely got the form for it," Henry said, perusing Jasper's well-defined body. Perhaps he didn't award him as much credit as he deserved. He had always thought of him as the unadventurous type who'd rather stay inside completing his homework as opposed to partaking in any kind of rigorous physical activity. But he had been proven wrong this day, as Jasper's body rivaled any Henry could have dreamed up. Those curves of his seemed made just for his hands, not to mention that slim abdomen, graced by a smooth six-pack that led down to his toned thighs. And he couldn't believe the ass he had seen. It just seemed to come from nowhere. Not that it looked out of place, as it was supported by a defined lower half. Not too muscular, not too thin. Perfect. Hell, perhaps he would have been better off pursuing a career as a stripper or something. That bookworm image of his didn't do justice to this delicately crafted masterpiece.

"Well, jeez. Are you just gonna stand there or are you actually gonna teach me how to do this?" Jasper said with slight annoyance.

"Oh, uh. . Yeah, yeah. Of course. Teaching."

Henry positioned himself behind Jasper, placing his hands on those precious hips of his.

"Now, I want you to feel the rhythm of the music. Don't listen, feel. Let the vibrations course through you and sway your hips to the beat. There you go."

Jasper swung his hips from left to right, allowing Henry's hands to guide them. He moved slowly at first as he tried to feel his way into the groove, exploring a number of awkward motions. But around halfway into the song, he let his body react naturally, shaking his hips furiously while adding a style and flair of his own. Henry, still behind him, gave Jasper the freedom to dance on his own. But soon enough, he lost all sense of control. Henry moved closer to Jasper until he felt that wonderful behind of his grind against his crotch. He loved the friction. He had to admit the boy knew how to handle himself.

The beat faded into the background, failing to capture the attention of the duo as they continued to dance, gaining momentum, Jasper arching his back, grinding harder and harder into Henry's bulge. Henry responded by pressing harder against Jasper. The two could feel the heat between them begging to be released. Jasper spun around to face Henry, putting one of his legs teasingly around his waist.

"Henry," he breathed. "I need you." His face flushed with red. He had worked up a light sweat. A look of lust was present in his eyes.

"How?" asked Henry, grabbing hold of Jasper's torso to keep him balanced and keep the pressure applied to that one area of his body.

"Inside. .me. .now. ."

"Say no more."

The two locked lips, engaging in what appeared to be a standing wrestling match. Henry furiously tore at Jasper's underwear, rubbing his hands softly against the skin underneath. Jasper wrapped both arms and legs around Henry, the two still managing to grind against each other until Henry dropped Jasper onto the bed.

"Give it to me," said Jasper seductively.

Henry removed his boxers and positioned himself at Jasper's entrance, looking at him once more to confirm this is what he wanted. And with a nod from Jasper, Henry thrust himself inside, capturing Jasper's lips just in time to silence his yell.

"I can stay here for a second if you want. You know, to let you get used to the-,"

"No," Jasper refused. "Take me."

Henry's eyes lit up at the suggestion. He proudly obeyed Jasper's command to continue pounding and thrusting as hard as he could.

"Ah, Henry.. Yeah.. That's it.. Oh! Oh, God! That's the spot, Henry! Ke-keep going. Ah! Yes, yes, yes!" Jasper screamed, grabbing hold of the covers underneath him, trying to grasp on anything to keep from releasing. But he wasn't sure how long he would be able to last with Henry going at it the way he was, his hips bucking wildly, but with control. He was quiet, which wasn't much of a surprise to Jasper. He kept his sharp eyes focused on him with the same sense of determination he used whenever he set out to solve a mystery. He wouldn't quit until he found what he was looking for. Perhaps this explains why he was able to hit Jasper's "spot" with such precision.

"Oh, Henry! Oh, yes! Oh!" Jasper cried as his seed landed on his torso, Henry's coating the insides of those hips he had just spent so long admiring. Henry kissed Jasper and lay down on top of him, still inside of him.

"Oh my God, Henry. You were incredible. Where'd you learn to-,"

"Hey," Henry interrupted, "you learn a lot about the body when you're made to attack it."

Through pants, Jasper managed, "Listen, we should do this again sometime."

"I agree," Henry responded. "Only next time, we're dirty dancing."

FIN

**Note:** So, what did you think? Be honest. Although I'm still getting the hang of things here, I think I could use some criticism on my stories. I really appreciate it, guys.


End file.
